


Creature in the fog

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kid Fic, M/M, More tags to be added, Royal Louis, Royal Zayn, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, mention of Tomlinson family members, not an accurate historical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: Turned into vampires in the middle of the third crusade Louis Tomlinson never thought he'd see any of his human family again after his youngest siblings died. Now, in 2010, he's contacted about a niece he never knew about. Along side his roommate Zayn, CPS worked Liam, and best friends Harry and Niall he has to figure out how to be human again, and how to protect the little girl he already loves with his whole heart.





	1. Chapter 1

1190, somewhere in Europe

The clinking of swords sounds behind them, even as Louis lays on the ground, hand on his side. He’s going to bleed out. He’s going to die here and his mother and sisters are never going to know what happened to him. He doesn’t know if that’s a depressing thought, or if the thought that it was his idiotic mistake, that makes it worse. He’s high in the ranks, he should know better. He did know better, and yet here he is. 

He begins to close his eyes, knowing he’s just awaiting the unavoidable when a man appears above him. “I can save your life, do you want this?” He asks, lips pursed, his blond hair creating the illusion of a halo above him.

“Please....” He whispers. “Please, save me.” He has nothing to lose. If this man can help him then he’s going to take him up on it, maybe he will kill him mercifully before he bleeds out, maybe he can make his death painless. He lets out a scream when the man leans down and pierces the skin of his neck. He blacks out before he can say anything else. 

1192, medieval France 

“Mum?” Louis stands against the door leading into the nursery, an unsettled look on his face. He’s been home for about three months now and no one seems any wiser about the changes he has gone through. He needs to come clean now, before they find out some other way. 

Jay Deakin jumps, startled before turning around and facing her oldest child. “Hello baby, what can I help you with?” 

“Mum.” He folds in on himself. “Something happened while I was on the battle field. Something I’ve put off telling you until now.” He clears his throat, shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I met a man and he saved my life. I would be dead if it wasn’t for him. But. He made me something?”

“Oh baby, what did you do?” Jay puts a head to her chest, her head shaking even as tears fill her eyes. 

She knows, and he knows she knows but. He flashed his fangs, and lets his eyes turn blood red, and watches helplessly as she collapses on the floor in a faint. 

The conversation went exactly how he thought it was going to. He better go pack his bags before his mum forcibly made him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

2010

It was a surprise, to say the least, when the vampire Child protective services contacted him. He hadn’t thought about his human family in years, about eight hundred in fact, and to so suddenly find out he has a great (times twenty five) niece from Fizzy, well he almost drops the phone in shock. Instead he accidentally ends the call and immediately calls them back. 

He and Zayn had decided to set up station in Dallas about five years past. Before that was New York, then it was back to London, and about a hundred years ago they could have been found in Perth, Australia, Louis wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten his number, and when the lady answers he asks exactly that. 

“It was fairly simple, Mr. Tomlinson. When a vampire sets up a phone account they have to check the vampire box. Of course we try to keep records of every vampire that is turned and where they decide to locate, so you and your companion have been in our sights for years now. Every time you move the council knows.”

“And you’re sure this girl is my niece?” He asks, dreading the answer. Even though he had been shocked when Hannah, the woman from the service, had told him the news he now was feeling excited at the thought of having some family alive. Some blood family. 

“We’re as sure as we can be, Mr. Tomlinson. When her mom died she was placed with human CPS her in the states. They couldn’t find a living relative who could, or who was willing, to take her in and they have to run DNA against all the DNA in our system to find a match. Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Clearing his throat, Louis breaths out into the phone. “Okay. Uh. I’m interested in taking her in. What do I need to do?”

He can hear the smile in her voice when she replies, “We had hoped you would say that. We’re willing to send her on a plane to Dallas tonight, as long as you’re willing to come pick her up?”

“Of course. Of course. Uh, how old is she, exactly? See, the thing is Zayn and I haven’t been around human children in a long time.”

Hannah laughs. “She’s one and a half, someone will be flying with her to you. Our local group will come and set stuff up for you if you would like.”

After setting the details up, Louis hangs up the phone and wonders what the hell he had just gotten himself into. How the hell was he going to explain this to Zayn, who was out of country?

***

Zayn arrives home from work two and a half hours later, covered in paint like he usually is. Zayn had been in London for the last week or so, working on selling some of his newest paintings. His black hair has lost the pink tint it had just a few weeks past. He looks exhausted, even though vampires are supposed to be immune from jet lag. Somehow he still looks hot as hell though. 

Louis doesn’t want to bring it up right now, he really doesn’t. Zayn is his best mate, his better half and has more then once saved his ass but he has a temper on him too. A temper that likes to show it’s head when things don’t go the way he thinks they should (he blames it on the way he was turned, and to an extent in the last century or so it has gotten better). He knows if he doesn’t bring it up now, then he’ll never mention it today and Kimberly will be living with them before he knows it. 

“Hey babe?” 

“What is it Lou?” Zayn has collapsed on the couch, his arm over his eyes as if he’s trying to block out the light. Or block out the world around him, no one can really know when it comes to Zayn. 

“So the vampire child protective services contacted me today.” Louis says slowly, trying to muse out how he’s going to explain the conversation he had had.

“What the fuck did they want?”

“Zayn.” Something in the tone of his voice caught Zayn’s attention, as the man removed his arm and sat up, giving Louis his full attention. “Zayn, they found my niece.”

“What?” Zayn sounds as breathless as Louis feels. 

“They found a little girl.” Louis starts to tear up. “They found a little girl, who’s how ever fucking many greats it is grandmother was my sister. Zayn.” A tear falls, followed by another one. Louis is sure he hasn’t ever felt this scared in his life, not even when he was on the battle field. He’s scared to look at Zayn, scared to see the look on his face. He wants this little girl in his life, more then he’s wanted anything in a long time. 

He find’s himself in Zayn’s arms, the other man laughing joyfully. “Lou! Lou, this is great news! Fucking hell.” Zayn squishes his cheeks together. “If she’s with child protective services that means she’s up for adoption right? Fuck, did you tell them we can take her? We will take her, won’t we Lou? Oh my god, a baby in the house!” Zayn spins the two of them around the room, still laughing. 

“Zayn Malik put me down right now!” But he’s laughing too, even as the spinning makes him dizzy. “And yes, I did tell them we would take her. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before I did, but.”

“But nothing Louis! She’s family! Oh my god!” He puts Louis on the ground, face grimacing as if he had just thought of something. “How are we going to set everything up for her? When is she arriving? Holy shit Lou, we have nothing for a baby.” Both of their eyes scan around their house, and both feel a little guilty. 

“Uh. Someone from the agency is supposed to come set stuff up for us, and give us stuff to last us through the next week or so. Hannah, her case worker, put her on a plane from LA about forty five minutes ago, she’s suppose to land sometime tonight. I need to be at the airport soon, just in case, and to fill out some paper work so I guess we really should clean this shit up?” 

Zayn winces. “We may be two of the richest people in the world, Lou, but I don’t think even that would help us in this situation.” Just from where he’s standing he can see a stack of pizza boxes, almost as tall as he is, cups stacked and leaning as if they’d like to fall over if only given the slightest chance, the entire contents of their DVD collection spread out in front of the book case they belong in and about sixteen of the weapons they’ve collected over the years. Yeah, they’re screwed. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do. You call Harry, I’ll call Niall and hopefully somehow we can get this place cleaned in the next two and a half hours.” 

With the help of vampire speed the majority of the downstairs is clean by the time Harry and Niall arrive. Unfortunately there’s nothing that can be done about the blood stain in front of the couch, or the giant hole that was left in the wall the one time Zayn and Harry had rough housed a little too hard. 

Picking up his coat and watching Zayn do the same, Louis hands Harry some cash, tells them to make themselves at home and asks if they could to please move the furniture from the room between their two rooms to the basement, so they can set up the nursery. With one more glance around the downstairs, they four share excited smiles and Louis and Zayn leave for the airport. 

**********

 

The thing is Louis and Zayn had a beautiful home in an amazing gated community, surrounded by humans. They had three and a half acres to themselves, a pool, high ceilings, seven bedrooms and ten baths, and a game room but sometimes they had to make their own fun. And sometimes (most of the time) that involved acting like they did before they turned.

Hence the blood on the carpet. 

When they had first moved in most of their neighbors had been weary. Neither man looked over nineteen, and more often then not Zayn or Louis appeared high or drunk. In the beginning most of their closest neighbors stayed as far away from them as they could, fearing the house becoming a party house. 

In the four years since then they’ve proved themselves as anything but. More often then not Zayn went to work, came home and repeated but as a world famous artist that was to be expected. Louis, on the other hand, was hardly ever seen unless he was outside working on his tan. He worked from home, had groceries delivered twice a week, and saw no need to go anywhere unless it was to be Zayn’s arm candy. As such the neighbors have come to ignore any of the weird sounds coming from the house (Zayn and Harry wrestling and breaking the counters for example). They also pointedly do not ask about the relationship between Louis and Zayn. 

When Louis was born, he was born royalty. Or just about royalty, in France. Zayn was born somewhere in the present day Middle East, though neither are sure exactly where, and was royalty for his people as well. Somehow they both ended up fighting in the crusades, both turned into vampires as they laid dying on the battle field, and both kept as a hidden secret by their families. 

They’re both filthy rich to the point that neither needs to work at any point in their lives. (They do it because the second century after being turned they didn’t work for about a hundred years and ended up trying to kill each other out of boredom. Both from Zayn’s paintings and their fortunes they could, realistically, live several thousand more lifetimes before their money ran out. 

In the past they had talked about bringing a child in, maybe a human one but they both agreed that a vampire child might be best to start for them, but they’re not together. They’ve never been together. They have no desire to be together. Though neither are overly religious anymore, being a vampire makes it hard to be, the fact remains that both of their religions told them urges like that are wrong. 

(Even if at night Louis ponders what it would feel like to have Zayn’s lips on his own.) 

He shakes these thoughts out of his head, for now, as the terminal they’ve been requested to meet at appears before them. He can feel his hands shaking as they approach the desk. 

“Hi, yes, I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m supposed to be picking up my niece?” 

The attendant looks at her computer screen, then back at Louis and smiles. “Yes, we have you down for a pick up. Mr. Payne is the one who has flown out with her and will have all the paperwork required to take her into your care. You and your partner can take seats over there.” She points out the seats a little to the left of where they’re standing. “Mr. Payne will be bringing her off the plane once they land.” She opens a drawer beside her and pulls out some name tags. “Please print your name on this and place it on your shirt where it can be clearly seen.”

“Thank you.” Giving her a polite smile after writing his name down and gently placing the sticker on his shirt, and biting back a remark about how he and Zayn aren’t partners, he walks back over to Zayn and repeats what she had told him, biting his nails nervously. 

“Chill babe, it’s going to be fine, take those damn fingers out of your mouth for goodness sake.” Shaking his head Zayn starts walking to the uncomfortable looking airport chairs. “She’s related to a Tomlinson, she has to be amazing. Now sit your ass in the chair and chill.”

So Louis sits and chills. Kind of. He bounces his knee, taps on the arm rest, shifts his weight and sighs so much that Zayn ends up glaring at him and Louis forces himself to sit still. It’s hard, harder then Zayn would think. 

After the baby twins died, his brother and sister, Louis had left his court. He left behind Court Austin and became Louis Tomlinson, after his sisters. When he left he never looked back and has had no contact with anyone who could be related to him, at least that he’s aware of. He’s not like Zayn who keeps up to date with him family, telling each generation that he’s a family friend just as the other generation dies out. He’s not like Zayn in the fact that he doesn’t have a Facebook or a twitter that he uses to stalk his extended family. He doesn’t use instagram to see if any of the kids look like he used to, or if they resemble his mom. 

He doesn’t go to family reunions like Harry does, happily being accepted into the fold. He’s not even like Niall, who had his whole extended family turned before the crusades even began. 

This moment, right now, is going to be the first time Louis has seen his family since the late 1500s. And if that doesn’t scare the shit out of him then nothing ever will. 

He does stop fidgeting, though, glancing down to make sure he looks okay. He’s clean shaven, wearing turquoise pants and a white shirt with red suspenders. Hopefully Mr. Payne thinks he looks nice enough to entrust Kimberly into his care. 

Zayn touching his shoulder makes him jump. “Babe, the planes arrived.” He nods to the woman stationed at the desk. “Seems like she’s about to make an announcement.”

“Flight 2276 from LA to Dallas has just arrived. Everyone awaiting minors form a line to the left of the desk. To those of you who are waiting for other passengers please hang back until all minors have been reunited with their loved ones, we have orphans arriving, many of them young, and they startle easy. Thank you for choosing our airline to fly with today, and we hope you come back soon.” She offers them a bright smile before putting on a headset and going through a, “staff only” door behind her.

“This is it, Lou, you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Together they move to stand to the left of the desk, joining a dozen or so other families that are standing and waiting. Louis offers a woman with a red skirt on a smile, he recognizes her from the vampire council meetings that happen twice a year. When she looks aways he elbows Zayn in the side and nods in her direction, widening his eyes. 

“Holy shit, bro.”

“I know.”

“Dude, I never thought.”

“Fuck me either.”

The doors in front of them swing open, ending their conversation, though neither one minds. Both of their attention has been taken away by a tall man with short hair carrying the most adorable little girl in the world. 

A little girl who looks a lot like Louis. 

Apparently the man thinks so too because he heads towards them with a smile, his eyes crinkling up. “Hi! I’m Liam Payne, are you Louis Tomlinson by chance?”

Zayn pushes Louis foreword. “He’s Louis, I’m Zayn, his roommate. What can we help you with?” He smiles prettily. 

“As I said I’m Liam Payne, and this is Kimberly Lester. Shall we go find a place to sit and fill out of the paperwork?” 

Louis nods, unable to look away from the little girl in Liam’s arms, only looking away when Zayn slaps his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry. She just looks so much like my sister.” 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Liam smiles at him. “I have done this more then once, I assume it’s never any easier. Would you like to hold her?”

With a beam Louis opens his arms and Liam gently shifts Kimberly into his arms. His eyes fill with tears as he stares into her eyes. “Come on, Lou, let’s go fill out the paper work.” Zayn says, seemingly understanding that Louis is feeling a little overwhelmed. 

He allows Zayn and Liam to lead him to a cafe a short ways away from where Liam had exited the plane, the whole time his entire focus on Kimberly’s face, running his fingers over her soft hand and inhaling the baby smell that seems to come from her skin. Louis has fallen so, so in love with this little girl in the few minutes that he’s known her. He’s taken back to the moment where he held Fizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

1100s, some where in medieval France

At eight years old, and court of the manner, Louis was not impressed with his mum’s new husband or his new baby sister, Charlotte. All the baby did was cry, and took all his mum’s attention away from him. He did not like her and couldn’t wait until he was old enough to banish her from the house. He also couldn't wait until he could banish his step father too, Louis was in charge and he better not forget it.

Louis was also not impressed when his handler came and told him that mum had woken up early this morning was giving birth to his new baby sibling. Wasn’t one baby enough? He needed his mum today, it was his first day with his new tutor and mum promised to be there when he met the man. 

But apparently the baby couldn’t wait and was coming anyways. 

God did Louis had this stupid baby. 

Except when his nanny came to get him in the middle of lessons (his tutor turned out not to be so bad, by the way) and the mid wife handed him the baby he found he kind of loved her? A lot? She was so soft, and so small and even though she was red and wrinkly and kind of ugly, Louis couldn’t think of anything he’d ever seen that was prettier. 

“What are you going to name her, Lou?” His mum asked from where she laid in the bed.

“Me? You want me to name her, mum?”

“You are the head of the house, Lou. It’s only right that you should name your sister. Just don’t name her after a horse or something, please?”

Louis nodded solemnly, thinking as hard as he could. “Felicity. Her name is Felicity and I’m going to call her Fizzy.” 

Jay smiled, testing the name out, laughing a little when baby Fizzy shook her fist in front of Louis’ face. “I think she likes it, baby. Why don’t you give her back now and go to lessons? She’ll be here when you’re done for the day.”

“Okay mum.” He stands up carefully, making sure to cradle the baby’s hand with his arm. She’s so tiny, he muses, he’s got to protect her from the world and make sure nothing ever hurts her. 

He promises, nothing bad will ever happen to her if he has anything to say about it. 

He will die to protect her. 

*******


	4. Chapter 4

Coming back to the present day he shakes his head, taking a seat in the chair that Zayn has pulled out for him, offering him a smile. “Thanks, Zee.”

“No problem babe.” Zayn bops Kimberly on the nose as he takes the seat immediately to their left, leaving Liam to sit across from them. 

Liam wastes no time pulling out a folder with paper work in it, a pen, a binder and a pair of glasses, which he places on his nose. He glances over at them and smiles sheepishly. “I know it seems like a lot but most of this was already on file, there’s only a few things you need to fill out for us.” 

He opens the binder and slides it across to them. “This is yours to keep. It has numbers to contact the head of the vampire child protective services, some numbers for local doctors in your area who are in the know, and some numbers for some babysitters others have sworn by. It also has rules to know while raising Kimberly, the dos and don’t of childcare, if you will. 

“We have on file that you both had siblings when you where human, but that was a long time ago and things have changed. Hannah, the woman you spoke to on the phone today, Mr. Tomlinson, said neither of you have spent a long time around human children in a while. We didn’t know exactly how long a long time was so we also compiled a list of things you might find helpful, milestones and the like and when she should reach them.” 

He laughs at the dazed look on their faces. “I know, it’s a lot of information to take in at once, isn’t it? It’s okay, you won’t need most of this. Once you get her into a routine, find her a sitter and doctor you are comfortable with everything in this binder will probably be no longer needed until you decide to relocate again. Do either of you have any questions?”

Zayn shakes his head, but there’s one thing Louis wants to know for sure. “Has she started having her shots?”

“She has.” Liam sounds impressed that Louis had thought to ask. “Her mom has her up to date on all of them, she’s due for a few in about a month and a half.”

“Are those listed somewhere?” Zayn asks, looking more concerned. 

“They are.” Liam smiles at them again. “They’re in her file that Hannah emailed to you earlier. The username and password are in the paperwork, you’ll get them when you finish filling them out. The only way to get into her case file is to have the username and password, which you can change when you get home. However, when you take her to the doctor for her year old check up they should know which shots she should need then too.”

Louis nods, feeling a little speechless. 

“Any other questions? No? Okay then.” Liam closes the binder and puts it back into the bag he had pulled it out of, then opens the file folder in front of him. “As I said the majority of the paper work is already filled out, based on the information we had in the computer, however there’s some things that are blank and you need to look at all the information and make sure it’s correct, then sign the last page.”

Pulling the folder closer to him Louis begins to read, nodding his head at every correct piece of information, before picking up his pen and filling in the blanks. He kind of stares at the box that asks him how he’s related to Kimberly before he just writes ‘uncle’, shakes his head at the box that asks his yearly income (more then you’ll ever see in a lifetime, is what he’s tempted to put, though he does answer it honestly with a sigh), and makes sure he includes all the medical classes he has taken. 

The last question gives him pause. 

‘Where do you get your blood supply from?’ 

Biting his lip he looks at Liam before looking at the paper again. He’s never been asked this before, and he’s not sure what the correct protocol is. Honestly he and Zayn drink off each other, and it’s never hurt them. Blood is blood, isn’t it? And in the rare case they need blood outside of each other they have a dealer in the blood blank a few cities over. With a sigh he puts down his answer, hoping it won’t make his chances of keeping Kimberly any lower. 

On the last page he signs his name with a flourish and slams the folder close with a smile. 

“Completed it then?” Liam asks, pulling the folder back across to him. “That wasn’t too bad was it?”

“I guess not.” 

“Okay so a few more things to go over. This is her diaper bag.” He picks up the bag that was near his feet. “It has all of the things she came to the foster home with. Her parents things have been boxed up by friends in LA and are in a storage system, being paid for by her dad’s parents until she turns eighteen and can decide what she wants to do with it.” He pulls out a key from the front of the bag. “Here’s the key to open it, you can go at any time and get anything you think she might want or need.

“This is her favorite stuffed toy.” He opens the bag and shows them a stuffed elephant. “Make sure to take care and not lose it, she has a temper and will let you know how displeased she is if she can’t find it.” He puts it back in the bag and comes out with a pacifier. “This is her favorite soother, her mom and dad had been trying to wean her off of them but it was slow going. Don’t feel bad if she uses it a lot in the first few weeks that she’s with you, or if she sucks her thumb a lot. Try not to let that become a habit for her, but just let it be for now. It’s a comfort thing.”

“Wish they’d had those when the girls where little.” Louis mutters to Zayn, who snorts in agreement. Liam, thanks to vampire hearing, laughs too. 

“They do make things useful, don’t they? Anyways, moving on. She’s still too young to potty train, you can start that when she’s a little older. She doesn’t drink out of bottles anymore, you can find diapers and sippy cups in her bag. 

“Hayden, one of the vampire CPS members should be at your house right now setting up furniture. This furniture is yours free. If you decide in the future to go to LA and get the things from her old bedroom, or when she ages, we just ask that you let the organization know so they can take it back and use it for another family who might need it.” 

He claps and stands up. “Well, that’s all the information I have for you, and I’m sure you are both excited to get home and settle her in for the night. I am going to be staying in Dallas until I get my next assignment, my number is in her binder, so feel free to call me at any time if you have any questions or concerns. When I leave another case worker will take over, stopping in occasionally to check in and see how you are doing.”

Making his way to his feet Louis nods, trying to take all the information in. “Does she have a car seat? I think human children need one of those, I’m not sure though.” 

Liam nods. “There’s a car seat waiting for you at the information desk. Just tell them your name and show them my business card, which can be found in the front of her binder, and someone on staff will come set the car seat up for you and will teach you the proper way to strap her in.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Payne, for all the help that you have given us, and for bringing Kimberly to me. I can’t thank you enough, but I hope telling you how much she is going to be loved will tell you a little.”

“Please, call me Liam. And there’s no need to thank me, seeing these angels go to family is the best thanks I can get.” He leans down and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s forehead. “Be good, princess, for Uncle Louis, okay? Liam has to go bye bye now.” He nods at both of them, and then turns to leave. 

“Wait! You never told us how her parents died.”

Turning around Liam shrugs. “A car crash, about three days ago.” He frowns. “Apparently the seat belts are faulty in the model car they’d been riding in, there’s been a complete recall. Kimberly could be in for some serious money if they win the case that’s being brought against the car company.” He waves at them again, and then disappears through the sliding doors. 

Zayn and Louis stand for a moment, mouths opened, as they take in how her parents had died, before facing each other. “Fucking hell, Lou, it’s a good thing we’re both vampires and a car crash can’t kill us. Can you imagine leaving her orphaned a second time?”

He closes his eyes, shaking his head. “I’d rather not think about it, thanks. I probably should draw up a new will, just in case.” He sighs. “That’s something to think about later, let’s take baby home, yeah?”

“Sounds good Lou.” Zayn puts a hand on Louis back, which has tensed up during their conversation, walking a step behind him and making funny faces at Kimberly. 

The lady at the information desk makes quick work of having their car brought up and showing them the correct way to install the car seat and then putting Kimberly in. It’s a lot easier then Louis thought it would be, and the lady laughs when he says that out loud. 

“It’s because she’s tired love, and she’s not sure what’s going on. You just got her tonight, didn’t you? Yeah, I thought so. You can always tell the new parents by the look of terror in their eyes.”

Muffling his laughter Zayn thanked her again. “We should probably be getting her home now though, don’t you think? We want to get her on a schedule as soon as we can.” 

Nodding in agreement the lady backs away, and wishes them a good night, smiling at them as the pair quietly fights over who’s going to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

1190, somewhere in Europe

They’re running out of food. They’re running out of supplies, period, but the food has Louis worried the most. 

They’ve taken shelter in a city and they’re surrounded, no supplies can come in or out. It’s about to be winter and more men are going to die, Louis can feel it in his bones. The men have already taken to eating horses as they die, and in some extreme cases even grass but he knows, some God given sight of the future, that it’s not going to be enough. Men are collapsing and dying from hunger, and from disease and there’s nothing Louis can do.

The men are all going to die here, under Louis’ command, and there’s nothing he can do to save any of them. 

Trying to remove the negative thoughts from his head, his turns towards the house that has been his home for the last fourteen months. Maybe after some sleep everything will seem better.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

hey friends, sorry if you opened this and expected a chapter (I promise it's coming tomorrow or on Sunday). I just thought I'd post this (and delete it when I post the next chapter) to apologize for the long wait on an update. 

This year has been literal hell since April. 

My mom fell and shattered her elbow in April and she's had four surgeries since then. I started a new job to help try and pay for some of that which is good because in August she got a serious infection and was in the hospital for two and a half weeks and almost died. Between those times we almost lost my aunt once, my cousin has tried to kill herself at school twice, my cousin has announced that she's divorcing her husband, my grandma has been in the hospital- anyways the list is never ending. 

Thank you to all of you who've kept up with me on twitter and tumblr and offered thoughts and prayers. I'm downing a bunch of soda tonight to try and update to apologize for the delay. The chapter for twenty two months is finished, just needs to be edited, zouis fics will be updated next. 

That said please don't think any of these fics have been abandoned. I've been screaming at friends for months about the ideas I have and how excited I am to write the next part. I just haven't really had time to do so. Rip

Anyways I hope this finds all of you well and thank you again for all of your patience. 

All the love,   
Lee


End file.
